Puberty
by Tiger-girl-14
Summary: This story is about when the oldest first hits puberty, what are his brothers going to think? Are they positive or negative about it?


Alright so I'm back after a long period of time! My writing might be rough but that happens!

* * *

Leo's POV

Ugh, I just woke up after a good night sleep which had to be ruined by my annoying alarm clock. I sat up in bed and stretched out my arms before swinging my legs around the side of my bed.

"At least its sunday..."

My eyes widened as I grasped my throat and mouth, whats wrong with my voice. It sounds more deeper and a bit cracked, no it can't be! I ran to my mirror, I felt my jaw drop as I noticed two spots diagonal from each other above my left eye. I felt myself scream, I heard rushing come to my door as if there was a stampede out there.

"Leonardo my son, whats wrong?"

All I could do though was stare at my mirror with shock. I stumbled backwards before I ran to my bed and hid underneath my covers so if someone comes they won't be able to see my spots. I heard my door open and close quickly after master Splinter spoke to my brothers.

"My son, why did you scream?"

I just shook my head a bit, I heard sensei sigh before placing a hand on my shoulder. I felt the bed dip down a bit to one side as he sat on my bed.

"You can tell me Leonardo"

I looked up at him a bit, his eyes went a bit wide so he must of saw my spots. I quickly hid my face in my blankets again.

"Leonardo, there is no need to hide, it is natural for a thirteen year old"

I sat against the wall while holding my blanket close to my plastron.

"Promise?"

He looked a bit shocked that my voice was more deeper then usual.

"I promise my son"

We hugged each other close as he explained to me what is going to happen to me, he has told my brothers and I what puberty was before but we didn't get told what is going to happen to us.

"Seriously all that"

"yes, but everyone gets it"

"so my bros will too"

"yes they will"

I smiled a bit while he smiled back at me, I felt him kiss my forehead before standing up.

"Now my son it will be a good idea to go get some breakfast"

"yes sensei"

We walked out of my room but I'm scared at what my brothers will say, I just kept rubbing my spots but they just reminded me of it and made it much worser. We got to the kitchen and my brothers just stared at me weirdly as I rubbed my spots, I waved at them with my spare hand as I sat down thinking about what I'm going to do.

Master Splinter placed food on the table, thankfully it was something I could eat with one hand. My brothers just kept starring at me weirdly as I sat there covering my forehead. When we had finished breakfast I went straight back to my room because we don't have training on sundays. I laid under my bed sheets hiding so no one can see me. I actually fell asleep for a bit because there was nothing to do but I got woken up again after I heard a knock, they kept knocking but they eventually came in.

"Leo?"

I put my hand on my spots as I looked out of my bedsheets to look at my brother.

"Why are you hiding from us? Have we done something wrong?"

I shook my head at him, I made sure my head was going slow so my hand didn't slip.

"Why do you keep holding your head? Did you hurt yourself? Do you want me to look at it?"

I shook my head at him for a long time.

"Then whats wrong?"

I looked at him for a long time before sighing to myself, I knew Donnie wasn't going to give up soon.

"I... I hit puberty"

I uncovered my spots so he could see them, he was just staring at me with wide eyes.

"Go on, tease me, I know your going to"

He shook his head a lot of times before walking over to my bed and sitting next to me.

"Your voice sounds cool"

"yeah I know its... Wait what?"

"Its awesome!"

"you don't mind?"

"course not, were all gonna go through it anyway"

I side hugged him.

"thanks"

"no problem, what else has happened?"

"nothing"

"sorry just curious"

"I know you are little brother"

We hugged each other properly before letting go.

"Come on lets go to the living room"

"I don't know"

"come on"

"alright"

I followed behind Donnie into the main room, Raph and Mikey were in there watching tv. We sat next to them, I was sitting on the far end while Donnie was in between Raph, Mike and I.

"Hey Leo where you been?"

"oh Leo has just been sleeping"

"I asked him brainiac but that will do"

I wiped my forehead with my arm but I caught my spots a bit which hurt. I winced a bit but only Donnie noticed but I gave him a reasurring smile, he gave me one back before we watched tv again. Soon we stopped watching television so I quickly walked back to my room so I could hide from Raph and Mike.

When I was inside my bedroom I quickly hid underneath my blankets, I heard my door open and when I peaked my eye out I noticed it was master Splinter.

"My son you can't hid in your bedroom all day"

"but my brothers will tease me if they found out"

"I'm sure they won't Leonardo but if they do they will get punished"

I swallowed a bit before getting out of bed and following master Splinter into the kitchen, I got myself a glass of water before going into the living room. Raph and Mike looked at me weirdly as I sat on the sofa, I saw Raph smile a bit evilly.

"Leo why do you have zits on your head?"

I jus narrowed my eyes a bit while drinking some more water. I saw Mikey sniggering a bit but you could tell Raph has only started.

"Why are they so huge? Its like you grown another head"

Groaned as he took the micky out of my spots. I seriously just wanted to slap him... Wait where did that come from?

"Raphael! Why are you being mean to your brother?"

"cause he has two zits on his head"

"what would you say if I said they were a important part of growing up?"

"I'm glad I haven't got them"

"but Raphael you will get it one day, now room"

"but..."

"no buts, room!"

I saw Raph grumble as he walked to his room, I saw master Splinter smirk as he walked into the kitchen.

"Leo, why do you have bumps on your head?"

I was a bit startled by Mike's question but I sighed before answering.

"I am going through puberty"

Mike blinked twice at my voice but his eyes shone with brightness but he had a confused face.

"Why are you hiding it then?"

"scared of your reactions"

"ohh"

Mike sat on the couch and hugged me close, I did the same.

The rest of that night went more smoother then I expected, I didn't get teased much by Raph which is a positive. The next days of the week my puberty showed more, especially the spots but there easy to pop. That same week though Raph screamed like I did when I started, it was fun watching him freak out. It wasn't long after him that Donnie started but Mikey started a whole month after Don. It isn't fun or easy to go through puberty but the results are great! I mean look at me now, I'm much more muscles and my facial features tonned!


End file.
